


borderline

by vicen_non



Series: Extra Pages [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Roommates, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), it's all sans baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non
Summary: It is a lovely night outside, and you are a horrible, horrible murderer.
Relationships: Ink/Nightmare, Sans & Sans, sans/sans
Series: Extra Pages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935679
Kudos: 23





	borderline

Ink wiped the dust and marrow off of a steak knife on a kitchen towel, sticking the towel into his laundry bag and placing the utensil on his desk. After Nightmare’s friend had made himself known, Ink had to think fast to dispose of him. Life or death situations were very thrilling, and he loved to be a central part of them. 

He rubbed his thumb on Cross’s scarf, still smeared with dust and brown specks. He had forgotten that he wiggled it off of the body before disposing of it a few blocks away from the apartment, driven by some whimsical and last-minute decision to keep a memoir of a fun run-in. It was very soft. Worn repeatedly, and definitely a favorite. He eyed the jagged ends with a smile. 

_It’s a nice little scarf._ He thought to himself while folding it up neatly. It’s wrapped in an equally worn, dark blue jacket, with a few loose blue threads. He zips up his new prize, a satisfied tinge dying his expression. The bundle is tucked away in a cardboard box, shoved to the back of his closet with its shoeboxes of trinkets and trophies. They were all equally precious to him, but that scarf would be even more so. 

  



End file.
